Revenge
by Klake1992
Summary: Every story of revenge begins with a betrayal. Someone being done wrong. This is no exception to that. This is only a step or two up from the typical revenge story. Of a cunning beast done wrong who will stop at nothing to avenge the death of their brother. - Reviews are not necessary, but appreciated. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Someone, please, help me!" The girl in the woods yelled, screamed really, as she held the broken and bleeding leg that lay at an awkward angle in front of her, she could hear someone approaching,, or more like something. She saw what looked like the outline to an animal, a beast of sorts, approaching closer to her from the shade of the trees. "Oh god, no help me, please!" She screamed, her voice hoarse, nearly gone from the screaming she had done before. She had been in the woods for what felt like hours now, alone and cold, broken and in need of rescue.

The creature she had seen came closer now, baring it's teeth, teeth that looked to be soaked with blood and eyes as red as that very blood dripping from it's teeth. She cried, tears streaking her face as she tried to scream once more. "Please….don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She begged as if she knew this creature, as if she had something to be sorry for and she did. She had a lot to be sorry for. She had aided in the murdering of this beasts mate and she was paying for it now. As the beast came closer it began to look more like a human, no longer walking on all fours, slowly losing the fur that had covered it's entire body, it's body became smaller, slowly forming that of a woman. A young woman, maybe about seventeen. She was beautiful, lime green eyes, auburn tresses that cascaded down her back, but she had a look about her. A look that said she meant business. And she did. She had been playing cat and mouse with this murderer for days now and it was time to get her revenge.

"You killed him, my brother, and you expect to get away with it? You expect to be allowed to live after you murdered him?" Her voice shook with the rage that racked through her entire being. "I told you what it took to save your own life. Tell me where I can find the man who you helped and I will let you live." She was standing right before the beaten and broken huntress now, towering over her before she crouched down, her eyes level with the others. "Tell me!" She roared, her voice echoing in the trees that surrounded them.

"Beacon Hills." The huntress finally gave in, tears streaming down her face as she spoke. "Please, let me go." She begged, her eyes pleading with the other girl.

"No. Fucking. Way. My little brother begged you to let him go. He cried, he screamed, and you sawed him in half like some piece of meat." She was beyond outraged now. She had what she wanted, the place to find the man who had killed her brother, and the accomplice to the murder. She didn't waste a second longer with the vile human before her. She extended a hand as her nails elongated and sharpened, and without hesitation she dug those fingers into the females neck and ended her life just like that. Watching as the blood from her neck gushed and oozed from the fatal wound.

"Karma is a bitch." She said as she stood, her petite frame shifting as she began to walk away, turning back into the beast she had first appeared as. Taking off into the night heading towards the place she knew she could find her brothers murderer. Little did she know, that she was going to find more than just that in Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

"I take it I'm not the only one whose seen that new girl today?" It was Scott who asked the question as he came up to the group, in the group stood Isaac, Boyd, and Styles. He had just left Allison who was getting a ride home with Lydia, apparently the two had some project due the next day that they were partners on. Scott hadn't bothered with the details.

The other three seemed in a trance as their eyes set on the beautiful sight standing off in the distance, talking to their new principal. The one who had taken Allison's grandfathers place after his disappearance a few weeks ago. She was one hell of a sight with those ringlets of Auburn tresses that seemed to lighten when the sun light hit them. Shimmering in the bright sun light. Her evenly tanned skin and those eerie green orbs were the perfect match, and that smile, that smile was to die for. All of them, except for Style's who was unfortunately void of any super hearing, heard that musical laugh as she let it out after hearing something their principal had said. She was a goddess among mere mortal girls and each and every one of them had already begun racking their brains on how to make that girl theirs. Even Scott, even if he realized shortly after that such a thing was off limits.

"Her name is Elisa Reeves. She moved here from Nevada, Reno to be exact. She lives with her Grand Parents now, who live right by the park." It was Isaac who had spoken, never taking his eyes off from the girl as he did so, a cocky smirk slowly appearing upon his lips. "We have the same first hour." He admitted with a shrug as he finally looked up to see all the guys gaping at him. "I overheard her talking to Danny." He added.

"Well, it looks like we're not the only ones who have noticed the new girl." Styles spoke up. His head tilting to the direction to their left, just out of the school grounds stood Derek, his usual ruggedly handsome face void of anything other than a ghost of a grin. His strong arms were crossed over his chest, the only thing covering his abdomen being a black tee-shirt. He seemed to be watching the girl intently too, and then the wind blew.

It wasn't a strong wind, but strong enough to carry the scent of the girl in the direction of the alpha wolf that stood outside of the woods. In an instant the boys saw his expression change before he came waltzing out of the woods and towards the girl who was parting ways with the principal.

"Did anyone else notice that Derek looks as if he is out for blood right now?" Boyd asked, but no one was focusing on him. Everyone was watching to see what was about to happen before them and from the sights of it, it wasn't going to be good.

Elisa saw Derek approaching her before he even reached her, she had seen him before he had even realized who and what she really was. She knew it was only a matter of time once she had heard that he was still residing in Beacon Hills. He checked up regularly on her grand parents. Or so they told her.

"Eli, I thought I told you to never come back here." Derek hissed when he reached the girl, his muscles were tensed as his arms remained crossed over his chest. She knew he was resisting the urge to reach out and grab her.

"I don't want to do this here, Derek." Elisa replied, continuing to walk in the direction she had been heading, Derek followed, knowing that the guys who had grouped up on the stairs were still watching them. He didn't care, though, their questions could wait until later.

"Where then?" Derek growled, his voice remaining low.

"My house." She replied, her hypnotic green hues lifting to land upon the icy blue gaze of the handsome man.

The house was empty, at least of any other living being, as they stepped inside, she had sent her grand parents away for the time being, convincing them that they needed some sort of time away from Beacon hills. They had bought into it and had gotten themselves tickets for a cruise. It was for the best, after all, because Elisa knew the destruction and chaos she was going to bring down upon the residence in Beacon Hills.

The moment the door was shut behind them, Derek no longer refrained from grabbing the girl, it was only by her bicep, pulling her to look at him. His eyes boring into hers.

"You can't avoid answering me anymore. Why are you here?" He growled. "I told you that staying in Nevada was the only way to keep you safe."

"Oh yeah. Real fucking safe, Derek!" She shouted, unable to keep from letting the words he spoke hit a nerve. One that, once struck, could bring the world tumbling down around her. "They found us out there, Derek! They murdered Evan. Right in front of me. Just like they did with my parents." Like that the anger was gone, hot tears had built up in her eyes and the mention of her parents from her red hued lips caused them to bubble over and spill from her eyes. Slipping down her cheeks leaving streaks behind.

Derek's grip loosened before he finally released the girl, only to wrap his arms around her and pull her to his chest. He was outraged. He had spent his entire life trying to keep people safe. His entire family, murdered, the second closest thing he had to a family, murdered. Evan, Elisa, and her grandparents were all he had left, He had relocated Evan and Elisa to keep them safe and the same people who had murdered his entire family had found them. He had been the one who had saved Elisa and Evan, having been too late to save her parents. Since then he had been out for blood. Avenging the lives of his loved ones. Now here was one of them, broken down and crying in his arms. One of the strongest women he knew, reduced to tears over the loss of her closest family member. Her little brother. Evan had been only 12 years old.

"Who was it?" He asked, his tone held the anger he felt, or at least somewhat, he wanted to keep it toned down, not wanting to scare her. Derek knew he could be terrifying at times.

"The Argents. Chris, the one in charge. He was the one who….he…." She couldn't talk anymore, remembering the gruesome details of what the man who she spoke of did to her brother. The one she had been caring for since they had run to Nevada.

"I know, don't say it. I know." And he did. He had witnessed what they had done to his sister himself. "And he will fucking pay." He growled, knowing that those words were not just a threat but a promise. A promise he was going to keep at all costs.


	3. Chapter 3

3 years earlier:

It had been a dark and stormy night, Elisa sat by the window of the large house set up on the hill in a secluded area of Beacon hills. They had lived there since she was born, this place was the only home she knew, she had no idea that at some point, and some point soon, she was going to have to leave that place behind.

Evan, her 9-year-old little brother, had been up in his room since their parents had left, the last time she had checked on him he had been sleeping upon his bed, surrounded by the stuff dinosaurs that he refused to give up. Her parents didn't press hard on that matter, they wanted to keep their little ones young while they could. Which is why Elisa still had her collection of dolls. Not that she really played with them, but they decorated one wall of her room, all sitting in nice little rows. Her and her father had put those shelves up together 2 summers ago.

Elisa was stationed by the window, watching as the rain fell heavily outside of it, she could hardly see beyond the glass that formed the window. A flash of lightning struck and illuminated the darkness that had engulfed the scene outside of her window. What she saw caused her to jump off from the window seat, her lime green orbs widening in shock as she scrambled away from the window and towards the front door.

She had witnessed the beginning of what was to soon turn her life upside down. Her father, in full wolf form, she had seen it before, but never on the attack, he was pouncing upon a figure she couldn't make out and her mother, she had been close behind her father. She could tell the two apart from their eyes, her fathers red as freshly spilled blood, and her mothers, a glowing lime green much like her own. What was going on? She wondered as she scurried to the door, letting herself out into the wet night.

Closing the door tightly behind her, and quietly as not to wake Evan, she rushed into the scene to see her father, his jaw clenched around the neck of a man who held some sort of gun, her mother lay off to the side, back in her natural form, and bleeding badly.

"Mom!" Elisa shouted, her voice carrying and catching the attention of the battered older women who her daughter so resembled. The only difference being the shade of her hair which she had gotten from her father. She ran to her mother's side, tears already forming in her eyes. She knew this was not a good sign.

"Eli! No. Go back inside!" Her mother yelled, but it was too late, she was already at her side, crouching down beside her mother, soaking wet, frozen to the core, but not caring. "Baby, don't worry about me. I'll be alright, get to your brother and take him to the safe space." Her mother was whispering, making sure her daughter was the only one to hear her. "We will be okay."

Elisa knew that something was wrong, very wrong, and that her mother was wrong too, it wasn't going to be okay. None of them would be, because as she ran back to the house more hunters entered the scene, but with them, more wolves followed.

As she was entering back into the house, little Evan was opening the door. Her back was to the savage battle going on behind her, but Evan saw what was going on.

"Eli! Daddy!" He yelled, his hand lifting to point out at something behind them, Elisa turned in time to see their father having been over taken by the hunters in the clearing, he was restrained some how, by the weapons they used on him. Before anyone could do a single thing, a sword was drawn, and her father was sliced in half before them.

Screams, all melded together as one, as Elisa, Evan, And their mother Elena, saw the slaying of the man who had held their family together, who had protected and loved them, who had been everything to each and every one of them.

"Evan, get inside, go to the safe room. Please." Elisa begged and her brother, even in tears, confused and scared, listened, nodding his head as he ran back into the house, his stuffed t-rex clutched to his chest. Eli watched as he retreated back into the house, making sure he made it to where she had ordered him to go. Once he was out of sight with no trouble she ran back to her mother. She was trying so hard to get away from the hunters, the other two wolves who appeared were taking on some, but these two were relentless, a duo of hellish proportions, and they had evaded the other wolves who had their hands full.

They were teasing her mother, torturing her with the death of her husband, goading her to try to fight, but whatever she had been injured with had left her unable to transform or heal. Probably wolf's bane.

"Honey, go. Now." Elena was crying, hard, she had just seen her husband die, she was unable to protect her kids, she had been unable to protect her husband. She was about to lose it all and she couldn't stand that thought. She needed to make sure her daughter was at least safe.

As her mother finished speaking the hunters descended upon them, one grabbing Elena and the other reaching for Elisa. The women of the duo held Elisa as she screamed. "Mommy! No. Leave her alone!" She screamed as she kicked and fought with the hunter as much as she could.

"Your mother is a monster." The woman hissed in her ear, her hands strong as she held onto Elisa. "And this is what happens to monsters." Just as her father had been murdered, the man who held her mother drew his sword, and like that her mother was dead. Sliced in half. Her blood splattering on the hunters and Elisa as she screamed and cried. This was the end. She was going to die. Just as her parents had. If only she was big and strong like them, able to change into a beast as they had, she was shaking, shaking with rage, hurt, the loss of her parents weighing heavily on her.

In a matter of moments everything went blank, rage took over, and that was the first time Elisa had ever changed. Turning into the beast she had locked inside of her, not only a newly formed monster, but an alpha at that. One that would one day bring the wrath of hell upon the people who took her entire family away from her.


End file.
